


My Song

by 1butterfly_grl1



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1butterfly_grl1/pseuds/1butterfly_grl1





	My Song

MY SONG

I've silenced my voice for all the years past

I've listened to those that said I can't sing

This is the year I choose

This is the year I'm going to sing

My voice will be loud

My opinions my own

Those that object to the song or the tone

They are no longer the jailer

They no longer have power

This is the year I'm going to sing.


End file.
